


Consistency

by Julymoonne



Category: Waanjai, เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV)
Genre: Drabbles, Fluff, M/M, MewGulf - Freeform, caring mew, gulf is sick, idk how to tag, it's just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27367339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julymoonne/pseuds/Julymoonne
Summary: Despite of their busy schedule, Mew always allot 5 minutes to cuddle Gulf because sometimes the Sun needs his Sunflower.
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Comments: 4
Kudos: 104





	1. Phuket

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to my second fanfic >< but first I want to say that English is not my first language hihi I'm sorry of there's a grammatical errors T.T and this is a chaptered fic but every chapter is a stand-alone so it's okay of you'll not read it all (but please do read every chapter naaa~)  
> Thank You for reading!

MewGulf the nation’s power couple, magazines are sold out the minute it was released, “Gulf Mewning” is trending every single day, their series became a top hit and because of the love of the thousands and millions of fans it had a season 2 and surely, it will become hit once it was released.

MewGulf, known as PhiNong who loves each other so much gained Mewlions of fans in a span of 2 years. They both know it will be hard handling the fame but they promised they are each other safe haven when things get tough.

“And that’s a wrap everyone! Thank you all for your hard work especially to you p’Mew, you did great!” The director said through the megaphone and patted Mew’s shoulder. “Thank you also phi!” He smiled and rushed inside the hotel and looked for his phone. Their shooting for the past 2 days is in Phuket and today is their last night. Mew immediately opened his Line and clicked the recent chat box.

Glucose Guardian 🌞

You up?

Tua-eng 🌻

Yeah, you done?

Glucose Guardian 🌞

Yes, I miss you tua-eng.

Wish you were here.

What present do you want? I’ll buy it for you

Tua-eng 🌻

Don’t overreact it’s just been days.

Anything expensive glucose guardian 😉

Mew laughed at his faen’s reply. He knows he’s just kidding around; he also knows Gulf is missing him he just doesn’t know how to express it. Mew just left him on read since he has to pack things up for his flight later although he can enjoy a few hours vacation tomorrow morning he chose no to, he promised Gulf they will have a vacation here in Phuket once they have a free time.

Tua-eng 🌻

Just get home safely, that will be a great present for me.

Rak na khrub p’Mew 💗

Glucose Guardian 🌞

Rak na khrub yai nong ❤️

Sleep now~

Gulf texted after some minutes, he maybe panicked when Mew left him on read. Mew just chuckled and continued what he’s doing.

“You sure you’ll not stay here for a few more hours? Please have a rest boss p’Mew, I’m begging.” Nong stu said cutely. They are now at the airport in Phuket. Mew is just waiting for his flight. “I’m sorry Nong just have fun later and please take care. Don’t forget to update Yai Nong. I’m going to turn off my phone now.” Mew stand up when he heard he’s boarding. He bid a small goodbye at Nong Stu and left. “He’s so whipped for his faen. I want what they have” He sighed and opened his phone

**Boss p’Mew’s sunflower**

He’s now on board. You can sleep now.

**p’Nong Stu**

He also texted me, thank you, phi! Rest well also.

Mew opened the door slowly and quietly knowing someone will be grumpy once he was wake up late at night and early in the morning. When he finally entered, he was welcomed by his lovely dog, Chopper and patted him in his head and also in his belly, he slightly panicked when Chopper barked but he shushed him immediately.

Mew put down all his baggage on the floor, slip through the mattress not caring if he took a bath, he just wants to rest, back-hugged the person sleeping peacefully at their shared bed, and sighed. He looked at the wall clock, 4:19, _just right on time_ he told himself and finally slipped on his dream land. _He’s home_


	2. Mew just being Mew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gulf is sick and his faen is worried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get well soon Gulf!

This is what Mew’s been wanting in his life, to be busy, to have a packed schedule, because for him that’s when he already achieved some of his dream. They just got off the car and hurriedly went to the giant screen infront of Siam building where his and Gulf’s advertisement is located.

“Be careful p’Mew we don’t want to attract people.” His Nong bodyguard warned because Mew is walking fast, he’s like jogging but he’s not and there are some people recognized him already. When they arrived, they patiently wait for the Ad to flash but it’s been 10 minutes and still no sign of Mew or Gulf’s face.

“I think we missed it.” Mew pouted and Nong bodyguard found him adorable that’s why he filmed his Boss pouting at the screen and post it on MSS’s account. _Such a big baby_ he thought.

“It’s alright if you sleep p’Mew, you look so tired.” His make-up artist said. Although he had an enough rest last night, he was just so drained because of the last schedule before this. They are know finalizing his 2nd single he was actually taping the MV of the song before he come here in Siam.

“I’ll just wake you up when Nong arrived.” Their eyes met at the mirror infront of him and his make-up artist gave him a knowing smile before he closed his eyes and rest.

Mew was woken up by the commotion at his back. “I think he should go home and rest.” Someone said, Mew just closed his eyes again wanting to rest more. “But he’s already here, you are already here, we don’t want to waste that.” Mew is already getting irritated, can they please let him rest? “But Gulf is sick!” The man’s voice exclaimed and because of that statement Mew stood up, shock evident on his face.

“Who’s sick?” He said and that made all look at his direction, he must say that louder than his normal voice. “’p’Mew, Gulf is sick, he has a hoarse voice, he can’t even talk properly and we told the organizers we will not forgo to the event but they won’t allow us.” p’Best frustratedly told him. Mew just sighed. His baby is sick and he’s here sleeping? He sighed again and swayed his head side to side.

“Does Gulf know you want him not to be part of this event?” p’Best was taken a back with Mew’s answer and just said no in a small voice while his head hanging low.

“He will be sad if you won’t let him. He’s stubborn, for sure he will insist to go.” They all just nod quietly and in the long silence he asked “Where is he?” p’Best pointed the other side of the room “He’s with his Mae.” Mew just nod and walked to the room. He knocked first and opened the door. He saw Gulf sleeping on the couch while his Mae is checking his temperature.

“Is he alright?” He asked and sat beside Gulf’s mother.

“No, he still has high temperature and his voice is still not okay.” She put down the thermometer. “To be honest, I don’t want him to go but you’re right, he will force himself to sing in front of your fans because he will feel bad if he didn’t.” She sighed. “Why do I have stubborn child p’Mew?” They both chuckled at the statement.

“He’s just kind and he love what he does that’s why he wants to push all of his strength just to make his fans happy.” They looked at each other and smiled

“Thank you for understanding my oh-so-stubborn child Mew.” Gulf’s mother patted him on his back and stands up. “I’ll just buy him his medicine, look after him, okay?” Mew just nods and looked at Gulf’s mother walk away then he looked back at Gulf and he was shocked when he saw Gulf already woke up, pouting.

“I’m not stubborn” Mew just chuckled but he felt sad when he heard how hoarse Gulf’s voice is.

“You are”

“I’m not.” Gulf said sternly.

“See? You’re stubborn.” Mew said proving his and Gulf’s mother point.

“But I want to go.” Gulf whined and sat up, Mew helped him adjust at his seat.

“And you are going” Mew said brushing Gulf’s disheveled hair.

“Really? They approved?” Mew just nod. “They know how stubborn you are tua-eng.” Mew laughed and caressed Gulf’s cheeks. Gulf pouting again.

“Who told you’re allowed to get sick? Do they know your faen is scary?” Gulf laughed loudly but coughed after.

“Wow so cheesy.” Gulf said in monotone and before Mew can reply someone knocked on the door telling them Gulf should be getting ready. Mew just gave Gulf a kiss on his cheeks before letting him get ready.

Loud music, bright colorful lights, shuttering of the cameras and eyes looking at them. Mew is uncomfortable, knowing the man beside him will be (or is) uncomfortable at their current predicament.

“Did you take you medicine?” Mew asked when Gulf threw his head back and closed his eyes firmly because of discomfort. Gulf just nod and sat back straight; he must be preserving his voice since they will sing later.

Mew thank all of the heavenly bodies because the event end so fast, they just sang individually, then together and now they are just having a small interview then everything is done. Mew made sure he has his hand and arm wrapped around Gulf’s waist and back for support, he rubs them sometimes when he felt Gulf’s discomfort. They bid their final thanks and goodbyes and went straight to their car.

Mew is now removing Gulf’s make-up while the latter is sitting down on the sink. He did it fast so they can wash up already and finally sleep. When they are done washing up Mew gave Gulf his medicine that his mother gave.

“I can take care of myself.” Gulf said before drinking his medicine still with a hoarse voice.

“I know. I just want to take care of you.” Mew said while going around the bed and lay beside Gulf.

“You should sleep know p’Mew, we have a shooting early in the morning tomorrow for the series.” Gulf said while putting down the glass on the night stand.

“WE should sleep know.” He corrected Gulf and tuck both of them in the mattress. Gulf’s head on Mew’s chest while Mew’s arm is wrapped around on Gulf’s shoulders rubbing them to lull Gulf to sleep.

“Thank you for taking care of me teerak. I love you.” Gulf kissed Mew’s clothed chest. He just kissed Mew’s chest because he thinks Mew might not kiss him on the lips since he’s sick and Mew is slightly germaphobe.

“I love you too tua-eng.” Mew then lift his chin and kissed Gulf on his lips. Well, Gulf might be wrong. They slept with a smile on their face.

Mew wants to sleep more but he heard his alarm. He looked at his phone 4:19. He smiled and turned of his alarm then he hugs the sleeping kitten beside him, his chest on his back. Mew rubbed Gulf’s soft belly and snuggled on his neck.

“We still have few more minutes p’Mew why did you woke up already?” He must waken up Gulf again by his alarm. Gulf’s voice is much better now.

“I’m sorry, you should sleep more.” Mew then kissed Gulf’s neck and hugged him tightly. Enjoying the warmth of his lover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please do leave a comment if there's anything I should improve ><

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually inspired with the post I saw on twitter where her BF will always wake up at 4:30 to cuddle her for 5 minutes before her BF goes to work. It's just so cute I just want a MewGulf version >.<  
> Thank you again for reading! please leave a comment if there is anything I can improve! <3


End file.
